A Little Reminder
by sixbynine
Summary: A request fic for shanemcmahonaxl of aarin. Riki tries to escape and gets caught, uh warnings for bondage and slight torture i guess...


REQUEST:

Title: (optional) --not so good with titles  
Anime: ai no kusabi  
Pairing: iason/riki  
Rating: R? --dirty XD  
Uke/Seme tag: riki --uke, iason --seme  
plot: plot? what plot XD im gonna leave this up to you, any situation where riki has done something bad and needs to be punished...

Disc: i don't own Ai no Kusabi, it belongs to some other guy...

AN: my first AnK fic...and my first with a 'proper' lemon, that doesn't contain 'ambiguous sex'(thankyou moozman for that comment grr)

Riki looked at Iason sleeping soundly and lay back on the big bed, Iason still hadn't put his ring back on yet, if he was going to escape now would be the time to do it. Taking a breath he swung his legs gently over the side of the bed and made to go into the bathroom; Iason didn't move. Once inside the bathroom, he set about climbing into his clothes that had been left in there earlier and took another breath and opened the door; Iason was still sound asleep on the bed. Breathing more calmly now Riki crept towards the door and opened it quietly, slipping out, shutting it silently behind him he set off at full speed down the corridor. Slipping out through a back exit he leant back on the door, his heart beating fast. He had done it he had managed to escape, laughing he started to walk away, he couldn't work out what all the fuss was about; it had been so easy,

"Where are you going Riki?" came a voice from behind him and he froze his heart beat going up again. 'No' he thought to himself 'no he was asleep, he couldn't have got here that quick' a hand on his shoulder turned him around. Iason was standing there wearing his bathrobe,

"Thought you could escape?" he asked quietly, his voice wasn't angry merely bored, perhaps with a hint of disappointment

Riki held his head up high refusing to be ashamed or accept any guilt "Yes" he said clearly and stared at Iason defiantly. Iason ran his fingers over the soft skin on Riki's neck brushing down the line of his clothes and pressing his hand gently into the crotch of Riki's trousers. Despite himself Riki could feel his body react to the gentle pressure he swallowed angrily, he hated that his body reacted this way to a man who imprisoned him.

"I guess I'll just have to punish you," said Iason in his ear biting down hard enough to draw blood. Riki shuddered, even the pain turning him on he bit his lip trying to hold in a moan.

Iason let go of him, satisfied for the moment. He grabbed Riki's collar and pulled him back inside his house pressing him against the door as he locked it.

Nibbling on his neck he left a trail of teeth marks down one side of chest before pulling off Riki's trousers and pants, throwing them in a corner. He stared at Riki's semi-erect arousal before leaning forward and biting on the tip,

Riki cried out, this time in pain and his fists came up to push Iason off before he remembered his place and forced them back to his sides again, Iason laughed and slipped the ring out of his pocket,

"I think it's time to put this back on before you try and escape again" and he clipped it on, almost tenderly before standing up and facing Riki "go upstairs and wait for me" he ordered and turned around disappearing into the kitchen. Riki watched Iason leave and he felt his hope leave him; he was never going to get out of this place, his shoulders sagged as he turned and walked upstairs towards Iason's room.

Riki watched Iason as he walked around the room collecting various items. Riki had been here a long time and even he didn't know the full extent of his owner's collection of toys. The bed sagged slightly as Iason sat on the edge and leant over Riki to grab his other hand, he pulled them roughly into the centre of the iron had rest and wrapped a piece of plastic tie around one of his wrists securing it to the head rest. Riki's hips lifted off the bed as he suppressed the cry of pain as the plastic's edged cut into his hands leaving deep red welts. He knew the minute he moved they would cut him. Iason grinned against his ear,

"This is what you get for trying to leave" he ran a sharp pointed object down Riki's chest and he felt it dip down and rest on the inside of his thigh, the sharp edge enough to draw blood as it rested there. Iason went to the foot of the bed and spread Riki's legs wide, dislodging the knife and allowing the blood to trickle down Riki's thigh onto the sheets. Iason planted himself in between Riki's legs holding them in place.

"Touch yourself" he said calmly staring at him "Take the hand that's free and touch yourself"

Riki closed his eyes and moved his hand, running it up and down his arousal, he hated that he was aroused and could feel tears beginning to prick at the back of his eyes. Iason had never been this harsh before, preferring to actually punish him with extra work or beatings, rather than mix 'pleasure' with punishment. The movement of his hand was beginning to cause his body to jerk up and down causing the plastic tie to cut deeper into his wrist, Riki knew the minute he came it would cut in and leave a deep cut. He could feel himself getting closer to his release and he started to forget the bloody dripping down his thigh, and the plastic cutting into his wrist, he moved his hand faster pushing himself closer to the edge.

"Stop" came the command from Iason who had been watching from between his legs. Riki forced his hand to stop its movement and his body to relax "prepare yourself" came another command. This was the part that Riki was not looking forward to, he half expected Iason to plunge into him without any preparation, but apparently the Blondie realised he was likely to permanently damage Riki like this. Riki cautiously slipped his fingers down between his legs; twisting at the painful angle it was twisting him, and slipped a finger inside himself pressing inside himself hoping to find the spot that would give him pleasure in the short space of time he was allowed. Pushing another finger inside he stretched out his walls pushing further in. His hips shot off the bed as he found it and he groaned in pleasure brushing his fingers around and making sure to stretch himself as much as possible.

"Stop" Iason sounded angry and Riki knew he was in more trouble "this is punishment" and he grabbed Riki's legs pushing them up and exposing him, he crawled up towards him and thrust in, in one stroke. Riki's body crunched up in pain as he felt the skin tear and the muscles try to reject Iason's length, a cry escaped his lips and a tear ran down his cheek. Iason began to move inside him, his head falling backwards as pleasure began to overtake him. Despite himself Riki found himself getting more and more aroused, his body crying for release and his hips lifted of they're own accord to meet his master's thrusts. Iason came inside him with a cry and collapsed on top of Riki breathing heavily.

Iason rolled off of him and lay on his back,

"I hope you learnt your lesson" he said quietly "those marks on your wrists from the bindings will never fade, they will serve as a reminder that you cannot and will not escape. The pain of tonight will serve as a reminder of whom is in charge, I control you, your movements, your pleasure…" he ran a hand over Riki's still hard arousal "whether you climax or not"

He stood up and walked towards the bathroom, pausing to snip away the plastic tie "If you are good our time together will be pleasurable for both of us, if not…" he shrugged "You will have many scars before out time is done." And he left Riki alone in his bed with his thoughts while he showered, when he returned the dark haired boy had curled up on one side his wrist held close to his chest, the blood already clotting. Iason smiled, he had broken the boy, it was shame really he had liked the feistiness, still a disobedient pet is useless. Maybe in the future he would teach him when to be feisty and when not to be.


End file.
